The present invention relates generally to a releasably attachable insulative covering for a skate shoe; and more particularly, to such an insulative covering which may be readily and easily secured about the skate shoe and without requiring unusual fastening operations for securing the item to the skate shoe. The insulative coverings are particularly adapted for use by skaters enjoying the sport in the out-of-doors and particularly during times of unusual or extreme cold.
Skating is a sport enjoyed by participants in the out-of-doors, and occasionally is undertaken by participants in unusually cold conditions. Since skating is seasonal, those participating in the sport must necessarily utilize outdoor rinks during periods of unusual or extreme cold, particularly when engaging in a scheduled activity. Clothing manufacturers have developed and offer commercially articles of clothing which protect the wearer and permit participation in outdoor sports including skating under almost any temperature condition. For skaters, however, the skate shoe is typically fabricated from leather with conventional laces being used to securely fasten the skate shoe to the wearer's foot and ankle. The sport of skating requires that the skate shoe be firmly fastened, without any significant or substantial relative motion existing between the foot and ankle of the wearer, and the skate shoe. Such requirements reduce the opportunity for the wearer to employ thermally insulative socks or underclothing; and hence, while all other portions of the skater may be appropriately protected from the cold, the feet may become cold for some skaters.
In accordance with the present invention, releasably attachable insulative covering elements for skate shoes are provided, with these insulative coverings being readily detachable from the skate, and further providing a significant degree of protection from the cold. These insulative coverings provide their warmth without adversely affecting the ability of the skater to enjoy the sport, and without providing any detectable or noticeable change from the condition of the skate shoe without the insulative covering attached. Furthermore, the releasably attachable insulative covering of the present invention are soft, pliable, and easily carried by the skater, either temporarily about the skate shoe, or folded in with other articles of wearing apparel for the skater. The releasably attachable skate shoe covering may be placed about the skate shoe without requiring unusual agility, and may be accomplished even while the skater is wearing the skate shoe.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved releasably attachable insulative covering for a skate shoe, and specifically providing such an insulative covering which may be worn by the skater without adversely or noticeably changing the condition of the skate shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved releasably attachable insulative covering for a skate shoe which includes flexible fastening means for conveniently securing the insulative covering about the skate shoe, and with the flexible fastening means performing the fastening function without significantly increasing the weight of the skate shoe, and thereby avoiding adversely effecting the characteristic, feel, and performance of the skate shoe for the skater.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims, and drawing.